Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover
by l3ookworm
Summary: Annabeth, she is exhausted. After many months of battling, she finally gets a break. But something went wrong, Rachel is muttering other peoples voices. After that, Annabeth finds herself tempted to go into the creek. When she does, she gets washed up in an entirely new place. Three unknown wizards her age need her for a very important mission. NOTE: I will be adding to the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fanfiction, this is my first story, I hope you enjoy it!.**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up this morning, the cabin was empty._ Probably out for breakfast_. I thought. I threw my orange T-shirt on, and lazily tied my hair. I was walking out the door, realizing that I forgot to put my shoes on. Ugh.  
I walked outside, Percy was sitting on the stairs. I love him, sorry, but I do. I smiled, "Hi Percy." Percy spun around, his beautiful sea green eyes widened, "'Sup Annabeth." I promised Percy yesterday that I would go to the beach with him.  
"Ya ready?" I asked.  
"I'll race you!" Percy said, and he quickly got up and ran. I ran after him, laughing. When I got to the beach, the hot sand tickled my feet. Percy jumped in before me.  
"Percy!" I yell, I scanned the water, no sight of him. "Percy! Where are you?" I got my feet in the cool refreshing water, "Seaweed brain!" Out of nowhere, a huge shot of water knocks me over. Percy gets up laughing. I splash water at him, he reflects the water and gets me more wet. I start steaming up. I got off the ground and threatened to push him. When he sees my fist, we both burst into laughter and continue playing. I see Leo and Piper coming. We ignore them, I haven't had this much fun in a while  
"You guys!" Piper squeaked, "Stop messing around this is important!" We instantly stopped, sometimes Piper's charmspeak gets very annoying. Percy and I walk up to her.  
"Alright, what's the big whoop?" Percy asked.  
"It's Jason, he's been acting, strange." Piper answered. Leo nodded. Percy and I exchanged looks. Why can't there be any time for fun? I think. So we all started heading back to the cabin.

I have to say, for a Zeus cabin, it's quite depressing. We walk into the cabin, and Rachel is there too. Rachel is running to her sack and back to Jason, with different colored bottles. She poured one on Jason, and she sighs, "I don't know what to do! I've-I- I've tried everything!" Rachel looked like she was going to faint, I've never seen her look so worried.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I- it's- I don't know!" She yelled, "He's just, saying things! And were the Hades are his pupils! His pulse is slow, I-I-I-" Rachel passed out, we rushed over, thinking she was going to say an oracle. Green gas came out of Rachel's mouth, and went into our ears. I heard a young woman's voice in my head. She sounded british.

_Who are you? I don't understand! Professor Dumbledore said that a certain someone was supposed to come! We thought it was you, whoever you are. One of you will be taken to come here, be warned! Be- The first voice was cut off. Then I heard a male voice, also british, Bloody Hell, Ginny. Don't be so dramatic I can't belive you would say that- that voice was cut off too, a third person talked, it was a girl, Ron! What the heck! Ginny was doing fine! I'm sorry whoever is listening to us, we, we were just warning you, because to get to Hogwarts, it'll be very bitter pain. Good luck._

The green mist came out of our heads and went back into Rachel's mouth. Rachel gasped for air.  
"What the heck was that?" Percy questioned.  
"I don't know, it sounded very interesting." Leo started, "Alright back to building!" Leo spun around to head back to his cabin.  
"Leo! You can't go! What about Jason?" Piper charmed. Leo turned back around and stood next to her. I felt Jason's hand, it was cold as ice.  
"Pipes, how about you charmspeak him to awaken?" Leo guessed. Piper shrugged, "I'll try." she said. So Piper very gently sat on Jason's bed. She squeezed his hand. And she spoke, "Jason, please wake up." Even myself awoke, I've never heard so much charm put into her voice. It worked. Jason woke up.  
"Ug! What the heck is going on?"Jason gasped.  
"Jason, you, um. It's hard to explain." Leo said. Jason looked very worried.  
"I saw a very strange guy, um, yeah. He had a beard." Leo howled. Piper elbowed him, "Go on, Jason."  
"So, this bearded guy. Um, his voice was definitely friendly, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. It's like he spoke an entire different language!"  
"Who's this bearded guy again?" Leo laughed.  
"Shut up Leo!" Piper yelled. Leo tried to talk, but no words came out.  
"I suppose we could leave?" Percy spoke. Piper giggled sarcastically, "No Percy. We are staying here until Jason is done." Percy sighed. Jason continued talking, Leo continued snickering, Piper kept on listening. Percy was playing with a little ball of water and made it different shapes. I began feeling light headed for no reason. Then all the sudden I headed out the door uncontrollably.  
"Annabeth! Come back!" Piper screamed. I almost got back to my senses with her charm, but I kept on walking. I stood in the sunlight of the trees, and fell over. Percy ran towards me.  
"Annabeth what's wrong! Annabeth...?" His voice echoed. Then I heard a disturbing sound. Like a hissing snake, or a bolt of lightning hitting me. I felt normal again. I picked myself up, and dusted off.  
"Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy asked. I blanked out, "Percy, what was the question?"  
"Are you alright?" I couldn't focus. I forgot his question again. My mind focused on water, even though I'm not Percy, I felt the urge to jump in some water.  
"Let's go back to the beach." I said. Percy looked at me confused, "Okay?" I began to run, faster than normal, like I was flying to the beach.  
"Wait up Annabeth!"

After a minute, I was already at the beach. Then I stopped, what the heck was I doing? Percy caught up with me, breathing heavily, "Weh! Boy, you're very fast Annabeth!" I didn't hear him, I just walked to the water. I heard voices saying Come Annabeth, Come! The water is very nice. You know you want to come, so come! That's right, step into the water, step into the water... I was sweating, it was probably a trap. But the voice was so convincing. But I couldn't, I started crying because I wanted to go so bad, but I know a trap when I see one.  
"Annabeth what's wrong?" Percy asked, but what I heard was, go ahead, Annabeth, go in the water! I couldn't help myself, I stepped in. I felt something grab my ankle, I was pulled in.

I was going through the water faster than Percy could with the current. I was screaming so hard, but I was going faster than sound that I couldn't hear myself. I tried to stop. The water seemed to wrap around me as I struggled. I turn around, Percy wasn't in sight. I wanted to die, I had no clue what was going on. I passed out like Rachel did.  
My dream was odd. I saw a light, the light was singing to me in a soothing voice, like a lullaby. I was getting used to the voice, very comforting. Then the scene shifted. It was a blank room. All that was in it was a mirror. I had nothing better to do, so I walked up to this mirror. I saw a perfect reflection of myself smiling. Out of nowhere, spiders flooded the reflection, I spun around in a heartbeat, nothing.  
I woke up with a start. I was washed on shore in a beach like in Camp Half Blood. I coughed all the water out of my lungs. I thought it was Camp, but it wasn't. There was a huge castle in the distance. I had no clue where I was, so I began wondering around.  
The first thing I saw was a girl with wavy brown hair. She pointed a stick at me.  
"Um, hi. I'm-"  
"Did you get the message?" Her british voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure who'd it belonged do. I got out my dagger, and armed her.  
"I'm sorry I have to do this," the girl said, "Petrificus Totalus!" Just like that, I fell to the ground, not able to move. Something about today, doesn't seem right.

Annabeth's POV

I really did struggle to move, I haven't got a clue what the british girl just did to me. My brain felt fuzzy. I was able to see but, everything was blurry and a shade of pink. I couldn't even think. It's like I was just born. I was able to tell that I was being moved, but wherever this girl was taking me, I probably wouldn't like it.

When things went back to normal, I was in a completely different environment. It was a very strange room. The paintings seemed to move, maybe I'm still crazy. The whole room was warm, had all kinds of color. A bunch of mirrors on a side of a wall, filled with glass bottles. There was also one of those, fortune teller ball. In the middle there was a huge desk. I wish I had a desk like that I thought. Next to the desk was the most beautiful bird I've ever seen. I think it was a phoenix.

The room was cool, but I something more important in mind: Get the heck out of here.

So I tried to get up. But I my hands were strapped to a seat with these weird green vines. No big deal, I can break through these vines easily. Sadly, that wasn't the case. I pulled and yanked, the vines just got tighter and tighter until my hand felt like my arms were going to fall off. I heard talking outside the room.  
"Do you think it's the person we've been wanting, Hermione?" A british guy said.  
"I'm not sure. I don't like her, Harry. She threatened me with a dagger." That same voice who pointed the stick at me stated.  
"Bloody hell, Hermione. You Threatened her first!" a different male voice replied. They sounded like they were getting closer. I have an idea. (Thanks mom for giving me your brilliance!) I bent over and bit my vanishing hat. The vine tightened more, it hurt, but this would be worth it. So I spat the hat in my hand, bent over, and put the hat on. I looked at the mirrors and saw no reflection. The door opened. I sat tight, strangely, the vines loosened and I could move. I tiptoed away from the seat and went into the other section of the office.  
"See, she's right-" The girl, I believe known as Hermione stopped.  
"Blimey, Hermione. You said you got her, and Dumble-" A boy with green eyes like Percy's, black hair and big dorky glasses started.  
"I know I know!" Hermione exclaimed. The red-head and glasses looked at her. They began to argue. As they were arguing about me, I slipped out of the strange office. As I walked down the hallway, not knowing where to go, I saw those moving paintings. One of the paintings had a married couple chatting as they were having a drink. Maybe I could ask them. I began to wonder. I removed my hat.  
"Pardon me?" I asked. The women in the painting turned to me, "Yes darling?"  
"How do I get out of here? I'm looking for a place called," I chose a random letter for a beginning to a special place that they could answer for me, "I'm looking for H-, um H-"  
"Hagrid's hut?" The woman answered.  
"Yes! How do I get there?" The kind painting told me instructions. "Thanks a lot!" I said. I rushed off before she could stop me.  
A minute later I heard steps. I quickly put my vanishing hat back on, went around the corner and bumped into a girl with red hair.  
"Oof!" The girl cried, "Harry, is that you?" this is a problem that I couldn't solve that easily. Harry was a guy name. Don't judge me, I tried my best impression of a boy, "Uh," I forgot they were british, I talked in a boy british accent, "Um, not right now. I'm in a hurry!" So I began to hurry off. then the girl stopped me.  
"Harry! You have potions next, potions class is that way!" I pushed the girl over, no more acting. I ran with my hat still on, wondering if this Harry guy had an invisible/ vanishing device.  
As I was running, I forgot where too, I heard Hermione, and the other two people's voice in the distance.  
"Are you sure her name is Annabeth Chase?" The guy with glasses asked, he was holding a baige piece of paper.  
"Yes! Who else could it be?" Hermione told him. My heart sank. They found me, might as well beat them with my dagger. But no, I wouldn't do that, for I'm not stupid. I ran, (I've been running a lot today haven't I?) I got another idea: To blend in with the crowd, I could steal someone's cloaks. I went to the first girl I saw that looked like my size. She was next to a boy with pale blonde hair, almost like mine but paler. Great, now I have to get this guy out of the way. I followed them for about three minutes until they finally splitted up. When nobody was looking, I thrashed the girl in the head. She fell unconscious, which was just what I needed. I dragged the body into a closet and removed her uniform. (She had undergarments, don't worry.) I quickly threw the robe on. It had a crest on it labeled Slytherin. I also took her stick. I figured out it was a wand. I jumped out of the hallways and went outside.  
I walked up to this grand fountain, and threw a golden coin found in the girls pocket into the fountain. I removed my hat and chanted the Iris words. Nothing. I threw more of the coins, still nothing. Right as I was about to throw the last coin, I heard my name.  
"Hey you!" I spun around. It was those three kids again. They all had their sticks, I mean, wands pointing at me. The halls were empty, so I could do, and they could do whatever they wanted.  
"Me?" I asked in a british accent to sound innocent. Hermione sniggered and pointed her wand at my neck, "Oh please, we know it's you, Annabeth." To be smart, I acted as though Annabeth wasn't my name.  
"Annabeth?" I asked, "Who the heck is Annabeth? My name is Eleanor." I hate the name, but at some point it has to be useful.  
"Harry, show her the map." Harry, I think, walked up to me and showed me this old map. I looked closely and noticed it had all of our names on it with a little dot in the right place. I take a step back, look at the map, and the dot moved. I was really interested in this unfamiliar map. But I couldn't be myself right now.

"But my name isn't Annabeth! Honest! I'm a first year here."

"You look our age." The redhead states. That's it. This is never going to end. I quickly got out my dagger when they weren't looking and I slammed Harry in the head as hard as I could. Hermione cried out loud. They both assisted Harry. When they did, I scurried away. Hermione turned around, "No!" she yelled, "Stupify!" I quickly dodged the spell. Then I yelled, "Stupify!" right back at her. She didn't see it coming, and fell right on top of Harry. Ginger- boy got right up, "It's up to me now." He chased after me, yelling crazy spells I never heard of.

I can't believe I forgot about my stupid hat. I don't how long I've been racing through this forest, but my ribs were about ready to burst.

"Levicorpus!" The freckles guy yelled. I don't know what just happened, but I was flung up into the air, hanging upside down with my arms dangling. It felt as though my ankle was tied to a rope. I wasn't going to struggle, or fight, or run anymore. The thing I've been wanting to know was this, "Alright, what the heck is your name?" The boy looked startled, as if he expected something a lot worse.

"Ron Weasley." He told me.

"Unhand me fiend!"

"Nope."

"What do you want with me anyways?" I asked, and I meant it. Why do these british people even care?

"Um..." Ron started, "Well, we have some sort of prophecy that specifically asked for one of you guys." I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so, um. The prophecy has to do with this bald noseless person, 'He who must not be named'." I raised my eyebrow more, "So, yeah, you know who, that's the one!" Ron then sighed. I had clearly no clue what he was talking about.

"Don't you think I have enough to worry about?" I demanded. Ron looked surprised, he lowered his wand and said, "Okay, tell me something about you."

"Not until you let me down." The blood in my body was all rushing down to my head at this point.

"I'm not lettin' you down until Harry and Hermione comes." Weasley says. I just noticed something, I still had the wand in my hand. What was that spell he did to me? Oh yeah it was, "Levicorpus!" Ron flung up in a messed up way, as if my wand wasn't made correctly.

"Fool! Now you got both of us up here!" Ron exclaimed.

"Okay, here's the deal, If you tell me the spell and let me down, I'll let you down." Ron sighs, he must be really gullible, with a swish of his wand I fall right on my face.

"Ow!"

"A deal is a deal, now let me down." I turn around and face the rest of the forest, "Hey! Let me down!"

"Nope!" And I was off.

Ron must've been freaking out, I was so far away and I could hear him screaming. After a hour of running nowhere, I finally found water for the messaging. I rushed to the water, splashed my face, and took the cloak off. I tossed the wand into the pond and chanted the Iris words. The wand disintegrated with in the water, "I want to see Percy Jackson." Luckily, a misted rainbow appeared, I saw Percy in the Dining Hall talking with the other Half Bloods.  
"Percy!" I yelled. He looked at me.  
"Annabeth!" He cried with relief, "Where are you?" he asked desperately. I stopped to think for a moment.

"I have really no idea. But I think I'm in London or Scotland, everyone here talks to me in british."

Percy looks at me, "Alright, at least we know where to start looking for you." I'm so glad that he might be able to find me and get me the heck out of here.  
"Annabeth!" Percy cries.  
"Perc-" the rainbow goes away. I slam my fist hard against the ground, "Darn it!" I fall back against the ground and cover my face. I get back up, and splash my face with some more water. I begin to walk forwards. I hear familiar voices lurking deep into the forest, likewise, I follow.

Percy's POV

I got up right as the rainbow went out, "What? She's all the way in London?" Piper turned to me.  
"Percy, you've been in many places before. Why not in London? Hm?" She asked. Leo smiled. He drawed something from his pocket and began fiddling with it. As he was building, he looked up at me and said, "C'mon Perc! It'll give me a chance to ride on the Argo II It'll be great! Besides, even if Annabeth does get trapped-"  
"Who said anything about her being trapped?" I demanded. Leo made me sweat, I don't know why, but the idea of Annabeth being trapped was the worst thought to have. Jason leaned into the conversation, "You guys, London isn't that far away."  
"She said she could be in Scotland, Jason." Piper added.  
"My point is, we could get there eai-"  
"Ta-Da!" Leo interrupted. He showed us a device that looked like a GPS. "If you guys are wondering, it is a GPS!" Okay, that's creepy.  
"Let me explain." Leo began, "You simply enter some sort of DNA of the person in here," He pointed to a little tube at the top of the GPS device, "And the device quickly finds were the person is."  
"Leo, wait." Piper said.  
"What is it?"  
"Leo, you fool! You know that things that are like cell phones, computers, they attract monsters!" I was about to say something when that new girl, Alexie (she hasn't been claimed yet) came screaming in, "AAAH! WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!" she squealed, "HURRY! WE NEED HELP!"  
All of us rushed outside, and Alexie was right. We were being attacked. But it wasn't any monsters, they were a bunch of people with silver masks that looked like skulls, and they were wearing cloaks. They carried sticks in their hands, blowing everything up. They seemed to be yelling, "Who is the one? Who!" For a split second I thought they were coming for me with the Lightning bolt that I 'stole' a long time ago. Grover was going crazy, kicking all the hooded people in spots that are unmentionable. He ran over to me and screamed, "THEY ATE MY ENCHILADAS!" Piper was in the middle of the battle, waving her dagger everywhere. She was fighting along side with Jason. Jason must've killed a guy with his lightning. I heard Leo cry.  
"Percy! Help!" I rushed over, avoiding the multicolored lightning being shot. Leo was lying helplessly, I looked down and saw the his left leg was missing.  
"Leo!" I assisted him. He was crying hysterically.  
As I was walking Leo into the Dining Hall, I heard Piper holler, "No! Let me go!" She used charmspeak, so I myself almost let go of Leo.  
"Gods! GODS IT HURTS SO BAD!" Leo stated. I know it hurts, Leo. I thought. Right when I was about to open the door, one of the men magically appeared in front of me, this one was different, he had hair all over his body, craziness was deep in his eyes, and he wasn't wearing a mask like the others. He got out his stick, and chanted something like, Imperio. Something wasn't right.  
"Drop the boy!" the man laughed. Uncontrollably, I did.  
"What the heck Percy!" Leo continued sobbing. Why on earth did I do that? I thought. The strange man said something again, "Follow me." and I did so again.

I don't know where this hairy guy was taking me, but wherever it was, it was going to be outside the camp. We stopped.  
"Arg! I'm wasting time!" the hairy guy yells. He grasped my hand. Then something even crazier happened: The moment he held my hand (now don't think of love here) I felt like my whole body went inside out, then, I felt like all the atoms in my body separated. This all happened within one second. When we landed, I was in a dark murky forest. There were about three people, all holding a kid from our camp with their sticks at our neck. The hairy guy got me. A girl with, wait, a boy with long blonde hair had Leo, and a girl with curly black hair had Piper. I had no clue what was going on. Then, out of nowhere, a man with the palest skin, a snake like appearance, and very bony fingers appeared. His eyes were red like a fire. It was just a person, but when I looked at him, I seemed scared. I gulped.  
"Let me go pl-" Piper almost charmed her way out of the female's arms. But she stopped.  
"Give them the potion." The snake like person ordered. My mouth shut. The hairy guy forced the potion down my throat. It had a very bitter taste, but I managed. The pale man walked in the middle of the circle.  
"I, the dark lord, shall ask a few questions. After I do so, I shall obliviate you all. No speaking out of term." Piper's eyes changed to a deep blue. Leo was whimpering from the pain.  
"Oh, and you boy, after I ask the questions, I may return your leg. But that isn't a promise." Leo nodded.  
"Question one, What is your name?"  
"Piper Mclean."  
"Leo Valdez."  
"Percy Jackson." We all said, but it didn't seem like I was saying it, as if I was being forced to. The 'dark lord' lifted his head, then spoke in an unknowable language. Moments later, a large snake slithered towards the man.  
"Good, question two. Do you know anybody named Annabeth Chassse?" I wanted to punch him, I was going to say yes, but instead I yelled, "What did you do with her!?" The mans head turned slowly at me, "Hmm, I believe this one will need another drop." The hairy guy made me drink more of the liquid.  
"Yes." I stammered.  
"Where is she?"  
"Somewhere in London or Scotland!" Piper answered. The white person opened his mouth, but right before her could ask, I skillfully uncapped my riptide. I chopped the hairy guys arms off.  
"Yarrr!" I yelled, chopping the dark lord's hand off. It was the hand he had the stick in. He turned around and disappeared. The other adults did too. Piper and Leo fell to the ground. As they were trying to get up, Piper screamed, "Percy, Behind you!" I spun around, it was the dark lord.  
"Obliviate!" I don't know how he got his stick back, but I dodged his attack. I finally figured out the sticks were wands, good to know. The spell hit Piper and flung her way back.  
"Piper!" Leo and I corresponded. I was going to seriously kill that man, but when I threw my sword in the direction he was standing, he was gone. His voice spoke in my head, you have ten days.  
At this point I didn't care what he meant by ten days. I scurried over to Piper. She smiled, an unsure smile though.  
"Um," Piper said, "Who am I?"

Annabeth's POV

First I hear some sort of singing. I knew that voice, but I couldn't figure out who's voice it was. The singing gets louder and louder. It was beautiful, and I was drawn to it like moths are drawn to light. I see light peeking out of the forest, it must be a way out. I dash towards the end of the forest. What do I see? I just see a fairly large lake surrounded by skylights and trees. I found the singing person, it was a niaid. She had short waterfall hair, she was wearing a plain dress, and had no shoes on. She was entirely made out of water. She stops singing and smiles at me, "Hello Annabeth Chase." her voice sounded like she was one of those prissy girls.  
"How do you know my name?" I question.  
"How do you think you got here?" I stop for a moment.  
"You were the one who brought me here!" I shoot her a look, "And weren't you the person singing in my dreams as I was coming here."  
The niaid rolls her eyes, "At least someone is catching along."  
"Why did you bring me here? Where am I?"  
She cackles, "Sorry, it's a secret!" I ball my fists.  
"I demand to know! Give me one good reason why you can't tell me."  
"It's a secret!" Now she's beginning to play around with me. I stomp up to her and stomp on her. She splashes like a puddle. The water nymph giggles, "Oh please, you don't wanna mess with me. By the way, after this conversation, you'll forget you ever even talked with me."  
"What?"  
"Just letting you know. Oh look who's here!" It was those three kids again, all with their wands at the ready. I turn back around. Look at the lake, not knowing why I did. I must've forgotten something. I turn and face Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"Please." Hermione begs. "We aren't going to hurt you."  
"Now you tell me!" I clamor. Right just then, (I still don't trust them) I had another brilliant plan. I gasped, "Oh my gosh what is that!" I doubt they would fall for it, but they did hesitate a bit. Hermione lowers her wand, she whispers something to Harry, he shakes his head.  
"Stupi-"  
"Ron! Stop! We want her to get on our good side." says Hermione. I tilt my head.  
"Can someone please tell me where I am?"  
"Nope. Sorry!" Harry says. Then they all sit down on the dirt. Hermione gets a sheet of paper and a quill out of a tiny little bag. I guess I have to sit with them. If I'm nice to them, they're nice to me.  
"May we ask you a series of questions?" Hermione requested. I shrug. "Okay then. Question one, are the any of the following names familiar to you: Pure-Blood Half-Blood Mud-"  
"I know of half-blood." I answer. Maybe they are like me.  
"Can you explain what a half-blood is?"  
"Yeah, easy. Half human half god." The three of them exchange looks.  
"Um." Ron begins, "Half god?"  
"Yes? Half god." They look at each other once more.  
"I'll come back to that question later." Hermione suggests. "Next question, do you have magical parents?" Does Athena count as 'magical'? I think. Probably does so I say, "Yes. My dad is a normal person, we're not exactly related. And my mom is Athena."  
Ron laughs, "Pleasant name. Now, does your mother 'Athena' have any magic specialties?" I thought on that for a moment. Athena is a god. So, she's magical right? "Athena, as in, the goddess Athena. Goddess of wisdom." They stare at me like I'm going nuts.  
"Um..." Hermione stated. "I'm a little confused."  
"I can tell." Hermione drums her fingers on her knee. Ron smirks and whispers something to Harry. Hermione elbowed Ron harshly.  
"Okay? I suppose we can skip to the next question: What was your life like before this? Anything or anyone that means anything to you?" Hermione questions. I thought of Percy, but they don't need to know about him. Then I thought of Luke. Gods this question brought up such horrid memories.  
"Oh my life was good, until you came into it." I decide to say.  
"Ouch." Ron remarks. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Next ques-"  
"Hold on!" I yell. They look at me in silence, "How come I have to answer all these dumb questions, and you won't even bother to tell me where the heck I am?"  
"She's got a point." Harry agrees. Atleast someone is on my side. I thought. "I mean, come on Hermione, if you were in this situation, you'd want to know where you are. Wouldn't you?"  
"Alright, we can tell. But this is the only thing we will tell you. You're in London." I nod. "Next question: if you were to consider how smart, or clever you are on a chart from one to ten, what would the number be?"  
"Ten. I told you guys my mother is Athena."  
"Next question: did you ever get a letter from Hogwarts?" I snicker. Hog warts. Gosh, I have know clue what the heck that is. "No, and what is Hogwarts. Is that like, hogs with warts on it?" Hermione smacks her face, and slides her hand down. "I thought you were supposed to be smart." I shrug.  
"Hermione, can we give her the paper version now?" Ron complains, "This is going to take forever." Hermione sighs. She digs into her pouch and hands me a quill, ink, and a paper with at least fifty questions.  
About twenty minutes later, I hand her back the parchment. My answers were biased though, I lied about half of them. I lied because some of the questions were too personal. Hermione skimmed through the sheet. Passed it to Ron, who then passed it to Harry. They all stared at me.  
"What?"  
"Nothing!" they correspond. "We will now go to Hogwarts where you shall talk with Dumbledore. Ok?" Harry says.  
"Okay." So we're now walking back to the great castle-school-place. It was a lovely walk, actually. I am beginning to trust these people. At Least I know they aren't trying to kill me. But you can never be too sure. As I began seeing the light peeping through the trees, and bits of the castle showing, I hear a cry.  
"Oh my gods! OH MY GODS! Run for your souls!" I stop in my tracks. Hermione turns around.  
"Annabeth, keep up."  
"Gods! Gods! Run you fools run!" I hear the voice again. Wait. he said gods and I recognized the man's voice. I gasp and sprint to the heart of the forest, "Percy!"

**so what did you think? I'll be adding more to the story very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

We were really running for my life at this point. Well, I was. Piper doesn't know who the heck she is, Leo lost his leg. I'm just about ready to kill myself.

Why are we running? Oh well here's the answer: Those mad 'dark lord' people are chasing after us, shooting spells in every direction. It was pretty, yet it wasn't pretty at all. This is the part where I really need to kill myself, I forgot I was Poseidon's son. I concentrate really hard and pray. Out of the lake nearby, waves explode. The water come towards me. I use the water like extended hands, picking Piper and Leo up. Then, I get more water to levitate me into the air. Piper starts screaming her head off, Leo is crying his eyes out. Gods, this is fun. I shoot into the sky. I don't think the hooded people can get me from all the way up here. My only concern is that they are going to shoot a bolt of lightning in the water, electrocuting me. Well, turns out these maniacs can fly. The bald noseless person flies beside me. A bunch of blackness trails behind him.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shoots green lightning at me, but it barely missed. I felt a bit of hair burn off. I didn't need to know what that spell does. I put a sweat into it, and shoot hydropower water in his direction. Poof. he disappears.

"Wooaah. Is this water we're in?" Piper asks dumbly. She gasps, "Oh my gosh are you a god?"

"No!" Leo shouts, "He's a demigod! Your a demigod! I'm a demigod for gods sake!" Oh Piper, I think, Wasn't it confusing enough to explain the whole demigod stuff when you actually had your memory? At least Leo knows who he is. I growl, "Leo! Be useful!" he nods, and begins fiddling around with his tool belt. He shouts to it, "Wand!" and he grabs a wand out of his pocket. "Percy!"

"What?" I demand as I'm blasting water at ten people at once.

"What spell did that bald guy say?" I thought it was, Abracadabra, but it had some swing to it. I just shouted back, "Abracadabra?"

"Okay!" He aims the wand at the snakelike person, "Abracadabra!" and what happens, (it looks absolutely unprofessional), a huge swarm of bunnies fly out of his wand and charge to the opponent. I think Leo is doing pretty good, for a guy who lost a leg that is. The man laughs, "You shall never defeat, Lord Voldemort!" Oh so finally I figure out his name! Voldemort, ha, more like Moldywarts. Gross, so is he. The names fit perfect together! Voldemort shoots a spell at Piper, it misses, again. She squeals like one of those girls at a concert, "Stop! Stop! I demand you all to stop!" I hesitate, I tell myself it was charmspeak. (I've been building up an immune system to avoid charmspeak) The killers float down, confused. The crazy woman shrieks, "What are you fools doing! We haven't finished them yet!"

"Finish us? Now why would we want that?" Piper doesn't know she has charmspeak anymore, but it can still be useful. "Let's just all relax, forgive each other, and have a nice fresh cup of tea." Just by those words, my whole body relaxed. I felt like I was going to sleep. I snapped myself out of it. The others relax though. Leo gets a pen and paper. He scribbled something down on it. Makes an paper airplane, and tosses it to Piper. Piper unfolds it. She makes an, 'oh' face and gives Leo a wink and a thumbs up. "Okay now then. Waterboy, lower me so I can chit chat." I did as told. Piper gives out a smile, "Oh my goodness! Look how nice and soft this fertile ground looks!" she yawns and stretches, "Isn't a bit late? It feels like a great time to get some rest. After all, I know how hard you- um you-"

"Deatheaters." One of them answers, tired.

"Yeah, we all know how hard you deatheaters work." They all nod. One of the death eaters sat down. "So I think it would be good if we all took a nice, long nap." Faster than we expected, they all passes out. Even Voldemort closed his eyes. They were all sleeping like babies. Vicious babies. Leo was asleep too. I was a bit drowsy. Piper looked at me, "Woahz, that actually worked!" I give her a fake laugh.

"Yeah. Ha, ha. Ok, Piper. Get back in the water."

"Who's Piper?"  
"You are you idiot!"

"Oh. Oops. I feel like I don't remember anything." 'you don't' I thought.

"Leo! Wake up!" I yell, exhausted from all of this water working. His eyes jolt open, "Uh, no sir, thanks! Wait, what happened?"

"Piper charmspoke you to sleep."

"Oh." Leo blushed. "I knew that." I clap my hands and rub.

"Time to find Annabeth." I declare.

"Who's Annabeth?" Piper questions.

"Don't talk unless we tell you to, Piper. Okay?" I boss.

"Okay, I guess." I sigh and get back to work. Marching at least fifty feet in the air by water, I can get a pretty good view over the forest. I see an amazing castle in the distance. I hear a faint scream.

"Percy!" I look down. Annabeth! I smile in relief. She waves her arms wildly at me. I nod. I give her a thumbs up. She looks up at me with those dazzling gray eyes. But something went wrong, a jolt of pink shoots directly at her. Three kids with sticks, I mean wands in their hands charge her. They pick her up and drag her back to where she came from. This made me furious. I used all the juice left in me and spued ice shards at the wizards. Hey, I didn't know I could freeze water too! The girl shot a red spell out and melted all the shards, making a flaming shield. I couldn't see Annabeth. Then a mile in front of me, I spotted all four of them on flying broomsticks.

I arch my eyebrows, "You've messed with the wrong guy."

Harry's POV

People may look at me as some super star wizard champion. It's kind of true. But, I can tell that this Annabeth-lady has been through a lot more trouble than me. She said she was a demigod, daughter of Athena? Maybe she's gone mad. What do I know? Hermione is doing all the talking. Ron and I are just hanging off to the side. So where was I? Oh that's right, stupefying Annabeth, dragging her to Hogwarts, trying to avoid that drunk water dude. And that hot chick. And that dude missing a leg. Hermione than states,  
"Gosh, you guys. Maybe instead of carrying four miles, we could just teleport back to Hogwarts!"

"Good plan," Ron agreed. So we all held hands, yes, with Annabeth too. In the blink of an eye, and a lot of pain, we were in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was sitting in an old rickety chair next to Fawkes. Ron was the one carrying Annabeth, her head was dangling backwards over his shoulder. Ron's face was turning red, I guess that she was very heavy. We sat the unconscious girl onto a chair. Then, we strapped some strips of Devil's Snare around her arms. Hermione, Ron, and I turned to Dumbledore. He nodded slowly, then, Hermione smacked Annbeth right in the face. Annabeth got into focus. She rubs her eyes. When she opened them she complained, "No, not here again." Dumbledore walked over, and pulled up a chair. He instructed us to do the same. We had all of our big eyes on her.

"What!"

Dumbledore shushed Annabeth down. "So you're the famous Annabeth Chase?"

"Famous?"

"Famous to us. Now, we must tell you,"

"Tell me what's going on. That's what I must know."

Dumbledore breathed in heavily. "Here's what's going on: The dark lord, Voldemort," Hermione trudged. "Has put a curse in."

"Please, I've dealt with many curses." Annabeth scoffed. "And, who the heck is Voldemort?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Some wizards call him he-who-must-not-be-named. But most wizards call him you-know-who."

"Great. I'm done with nicknames. Just tell me who the stupid person is already!" Annabeth demanded.

"Harry, how about you explain to her your story." Dumbledore advised. I nodded. I tried to tell Annabeth the whole story in the most understandable way. "... Basicly, he kills all who stand in his way. Sometimes he gives them a chance and just uses the Cruciatus Curse. Which is a torture spell. Or sometimes, he controls your body with the Imperious Curse. Like I said before, he gave me this scar with the killing curse- that's why I'm so-"

"Famous. Yeah, I get it. So why do you need me? If anyone, you could've got Percy!"

"Percy is terrible, so demanding." Ron murmured.

"He is not!" Annabeth corrected. "He's a wonder."

Ron stared at Annabeth, "Which Percy are you talking about?"

Annabeth kicked Ron in the shin. "My boyfriend!"

"You like Perc-"

"Ron, shut up!" Hermione ended. Good, this fight was starting to get a little dumb. There was a silence. Annabeth calmed herself down and said, "Alright. Why do you want me?"

"Because you have something that we don't." I forgot Dumbledore was in the room.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh my gods, don't you think I figured that out by now? Honestly, I thought you guys were supposed to be smart." Ouch. I thought.

"The problem is," Dumbledore continued, "Voldemort is taking students one by one and taking over their lives. That's what we think the problem is. Three students have gone missing today..."

"So, he's like, mind controlling them? So they will be on his side?" Annebeth guessed. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Now-" We saw a boy flying on a broom with a golden tool belt screaming. First years, I mused.

"As I was saying, we need you, Annabeth." Unexpectedly, the door literally flew across the room. Water boy had a golden sword in his right hand, and a ball of water in his left. "ALRIGHT! HAND OVER THE GIRL! I DON'T WANT ANYBODY TO GET HURT!"

Ron whimpered, "What do we do know, Harry?"

"Percy!" Annabeth cried.

"Oh..." Ron began, "That Percy." A really cute girl tagged along beside Percy.

"Piper," Percy began, "Do your stuff." 'Piper' beckoned. She walked up to the old Professor.

"Hi," she stated. "Now, would you please just untie Annabeth and let her go please!" she said boy with the toolbelt walked in painting. Hermione made a quick move and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Percy propelled backwards. Annabeth went berserk. The devil's snare looked like it was about to pop her hands right off her wrists. Annabeth then started to relax, the devil's snare loosened, (I didn't see it coming) but BAM, smack in the face. I slumped onto the ground. Annabeth drawed a dagger out of her pocket (I didn't realize she had a weapon) and skimmed Hermione's face.

"Hermione!" Ron cried. Percy grabbed Annabeth and they took off. I reached for my glasses, but they were too far away. Ron helped me up. I put my spectacles back on. Hermione covered her face, and you could see the blood trickling in between her hands. Ron pushed me to the side and bolted over to Hermione.

"Hermione, curse that bloody girl, are you alright?" Ron question. Hermione didn't answer, she just lifted her hands off her face. It was a terrible sight: There was a long cut from her cheek, across her nose, and to the other cheek. You could see the white bone in her nose. Her face was gushing.

"Take her to the hospital wing!" I suggested. Ron agreed, then he too was gone. it was just Dumbledore and I standing there.

"Professor? How will we ever get her back?" I ask.

"She'll come back," Dumbledore answered. "Just be patient. Harry, I would like to ask you to go over to the herbology classroom, and ask if she could possibly make the plants capture Annabeth, Percy, and the others."

"Yes professor." I pushed my glasses to my nose and headed out of the room.

I was halfway there, my scar started burning. Harryyyy Potteerrrrrr... It was you-know-who again. My scar seared in pain. Bracceeee yourselffffff... then he wickedly laughed, the pain was gone.

I then saw two blurry figures, both wearing orange T-shirts. Annabeth? The tall one kicked my wand out of reach. The girl spoke but her words weren't clear. The girl walked over to me and pinched my neck so hard that all I saw was black for miles.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

I'll tell you one thing: as soon as I get my wand on her, Annabeth is dead meat. It was terribly hard to get into focus, I didn't want Ron to think I was a weakling. Stop Hermione, you don't need boys right now. I tell myself. Madame Pomfrey walks over with an unidentifiable liquid.

"Drink darling." she advised. She hands me the glass and I drink; it was the most foul taste I've ever tasted (I suppose not as bad as polyjuice potion). I choked the oozy drink down my throat.

"What was that?" I asked, and meant.

"Not right now, Hermione, today I have a lot of patients." Madame Pomfrey murmured something else that I couldn't hear.

I turn over to Ron, "How do I look."

He gulps and makes one of his faces, "Bloody,"

"Thanks." I say. I touch my face, still, there is blood on my hands. Another idea popped into my head, "Wait! Why can't we just use phoenix tears?" It hurt my nose to talk much, but I did.

"Hermione, phoenix tears are only used for important situations. And there are like, twenty other people here!" Ron was right. I was quite offended at the moment, I've never been corrected before, especially not by Ron. Where did all these people come from anyways? I noticed he was staring at me. "What?"

"Uh...nothing." Ron said dumbly. Then there was a loud THUD. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to the door. It was Neville, he had a look on his face that I recognized from a lot of people.

He was panting. "Oh...Ron! Hermione!" He gasped. "Harry was taken!"

"What!?" Ron and I said in unison.

Neville came over to my bed and yanked our arms. He was totally subconscious that my face was bleeding like crazy. It'll have to do. He pulled us to the exit. "There's no time to explain!"

Unfortunately, right when I was about to leave, Madame Pomfrey got in my way while Neville and Ron were already halfway down the hall. "Oh no you don't! You need to stay and heal." I know this was rude, but I pushed her out of my way. Harry's life is a lot more important than my health.

When I started rushing, I didn't actually have a place to go. I just ran, as fast as I could. I wish I had Harry's map. This would be a whole lot easier. I thought. As as I was rushing, I heard voices. I stopped so abruptly that I almost fell.

"Shhh!" A girl voice ordered. "Someone is bound to hear us. Do you see how big this place is? It's like five times the size of our camp!" I re-listened to her voice in my mind. What's her name? Oh, the nasty little fiend Annabeth.

"Well, what are we going to do with him anyways?" This was the other Percy's voice. I peered over the corner. I didn't want to believe that Neville was actually right for once. They did have Harry. He was just swung over Percy's shoulder like a huge rag doll.

Annabeth shook her head. "Oh come on! You told me that those dark lord people are invading the camp! With Harry, we can probably use him as a distraction." My ears stung, and left Annabeth's words stuck in my head. We can probably use him as a distraction. I don't believe this! And Dumbledore thinks she's useful? Ever since we brought her here, she's just been causing more trouble. I wanted to scream at Annabeth. Then I realized I completely forgot about my wand. But when I reached into my pocket it was gone! Shoot! My one advantage was gone. I peaked over the corner once more. Annabeth and Percy were on the move. I tiptoed behind them.

As we were walking, I noticed that girl down the other hall. They are obviously dim witted. They haven't noticed me, and they didn't even notice that pretty girl. I turned to that corner. A mischievous idea came to

mind.

This girl didn't seem happy, she was lost, and clueless. I walked up to he kindly. "Hi. What's your name?"

Her giant eyes were bedazzled. They mystified me, and I didn't feel like myself. I shook my head. She began to talk. "That's the thing! They say my name is Piper, but I honestly have no idea if it is true!" She buried her face in her hands. "I just wish I could remember."

My plan was perfect when she said those words. I will take her somewhere where no one can find her. Then, take a pinch of hair, and pass her out. Brew polyjuice potion, and successfully catch up with Annabeth. It was a cruel plan, but I know it's going to be worth it. "Oh, I know a way to get your memory back!"

Her face lit up. "You do? Oh, can you please tell me? I must know!"

"Yes, yes." I grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Follow me."

I led her to the girls bathroom. Like a few years ago, Harry and Ron thought the girl's bathroom was way too obvious. Moaning Myrtle. I wonder if she could even keep her big mouth shut.

"Is this a bathroom?" Piper asked.

I nodded. "It is, but you see, the professors don't like such intense magic being displayed in front of the younger ones."

She was too idiotic to question. "Oh ok."

I turned around to face her. Sleeping potion wouldn't be needed. I made up a crafty enchantment myself, and it didn't even require a wand! I murmured the spell under my breath. Pipers eyes rolled all the way up, and she stumbled over into unconsciousness. I yanked a piece of her hair out. Then, I carried her to a lavatory, locked the door from the inside, and crawled my way out.

"Hermione, Ron's right, you can be a little over prepared." I went to the bathroom stall next to the one I locked Piper in. When I uncovered the toilet lid, there laid a stash of potions. Ever since those 'half bloods' came along, I was always very suspicious. Luckily, I had some extra polyjuice potion we made in class about a month ago. I sprinkled her hair in. Before I drank, I took a heavy sigh, then swallowed. The puke-flavored potion seemed to burn my throat. I rushed to the mirror. My face bubbled into Piper's, and I was ready for anything.

I rushed back to were I remember Percy and Annabeth going. I followed what I thought was their trail. Before continuing, I did a little voice practice. "Hey guys! No, hey guys! Arg! Hello! Yes that's much..I mean... that's much better." I said in her squeaky voice. I continued down the hall until I saw them.

"Guys! Uh.." I remembered I have to forget. I can't have any memory. "P-Pe-Oh yeah, Percy!"

He spun around. "Piper! Oh thank goodness." Annabeth's shoulders eased a bit too. I wonder how long I could pull this off. "Have you seen Leo?"

"Leo? Um, can you remind me who he is again?" I asked innocently.

Percy sighed, and whispered something to Annabeth. "Fireboy, Uhh, he shot bunnies out of a stick."

"Oh! Him? No I haven't, sorry."

As if right on que, Leo crashed landed right in front of us. "Oww, not again."

"Leo!" Annbeth slapped him in the face. "Where have you been!"

He shrugged. "Lost?"

Annabeth slapped him again. "Wrong answer?" Leo guessed.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this!" Annabeth groaned. "We need to get back to camp now!"

Percy put a hand on Annabeth. "But what about Piper? If they got rid of her memory, they can get back right?"

My body tensed. I had my memory, but I didn't have hers. I never thought about this. What if something happens to my memory because I already have mine?

Sadly, Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. We should get her memory."

"What about this?" Leo demanded, pointing at his bloody leg. "They can get my leg back, right? You have no idea how much this hurts."

She nodded to that one too. "That old guy, he wants me. Maybe he'll give something in return." That old guy. That stuck to me. I wanted to yell at them. Dumbledore is probably the most important wizard, no- person of all time

"Annabeth, what about that wand you found? He'll want that too. I say we go back. We'll figure something out at camp." Percy stated. He had my wand! They took it! I couldn't believe this. What if it's Harry's?

"Here's an idea." Leo started. "How about we don't show him the wand. We'll be all healed."

Annabeth agreed. It seems like she has to okay everything before they do that. I wonder if I'm like that.

"So... What should we do?" Percy asked.

I tilted my head. "Uh, Percy? May I see that wand? It looks, familiar."

He laughed. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please?" I begged. I hope they are gullible enough to fall for this.

Annabeth squinted her eyes at me. "Why do you want it anyways?"

I realized that Piper had the ability to persuade. But I wonder if I had that talent. "Just for a moment?"

Percy looked back at Annabeth. "Sure, I guess."

The second I got my hand on that wand, I cast a silent curse on them, it takes awhile for it to work, but it will work.

"Here." I said. "Just wanted to look at it."

Leo was the first to take the effect. "I don't feel right..." Leo disappeared.

"Leo!" Percy screamed. Right then Annabeth vanished too. "Annabeth!"

Percy looked at me. "Who are you?" Then he seized me, but disappeared in time. Harry fell to the ground were Percy had vanished. He slowly struggled to open his eyes. He reached for his scar. Then when he was fully conscious, he looked at me. "What happened."

I helped him up. "I'll explain later, let's get Ron and go to Dumbledore. He needs to see us immediately."


End file.
